Un choix
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Subaru Sumeragi est attendu aux USA, comme invité et partenaire...Crossover je vous laisse voir lequel
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Auteur** : Subaru-d** Série** : X Clamp crossover avec…je vous laisse constater** Genre** : Crossover **Couple** : SubaruX Seishirô

_J'avoue, j'ai du abuser de certains anime pour penser à ce crossover…Il ne devrait y avoir en théorie que peu de yaoi explicite._

**Un choix… – Chapitre 1**

Il y a des soirs où on aimerait SIMPLEMENT espérer rentrer chez soit avant 8h…on peut toujours espérer, quand on est un simple businessman, même si notre patron est un sadique ou un négrier.

Pas quand on est comme moi. Je jette un regard las à Dick, qui, impassible, prie en fait pour que notre soirée se termine là.

Et un cri, au fond d'une des ruelles, ruine tous ses espoirs. Je me sentirais presque désolé pour lui…presque. Il a choisi, je ne l'ai jamais obligé…comme moi, il a choisi.

« Allons-y. »

Il ne soupire même pas en descendant du gratte-ciel où nous sommes perchés. D'un bond souple, il est sur l'agresseur avant moi.

Et en quelques secondes, tout est terminé : la canaille est au tapis, et je me charge de la « préparer » pour la police, sans omettre d'y apposer ma signature. Gordon sera content, je lui fais toujours faire des heures supplémentaires porteuses.

« Je croyais que les voleurs de sac à main avaient tous peur de toi. » Constate Dick avec une pointe de surprise.

« L'argent facile peut redonner une sacrée dose de courage, tu sais…Comment va-t-elle ? » Je m'enquiers en désignant la jeune femme, étourdie par son attaquant.

« Elle a juste un petite bosse et quelques contusions, rien de grave…tu veux qu'on la dépose à l'hôpital ? »

« Inutile. Il vaut mieux remonter, au cas où quelqu'un ait besoin de soins…plus urgents. »

J'actionne le grappin et remonte sur mon piédestal, suivi de près par Dick, résigné. Je ne dois pas faire de sentiment…jamais, dans ce boulot…sinon, c'est un arrêt de mort.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que nous devions avoir un invité aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, il devrait arriver à partir de demain. J'ai demandé à Alfred de s'occuper de lui en notre absence... »

« Je suis surpris que tu acceptes un étranger… »

Je darde un regard indéchiffrable sur mon coéquipier…il ne me suit pas toujours, et c'est en partie de ma faute. Pourtant, pour lui, je pourrais faire un effort.

« C'est Yôru-sensei lui-même qui me l'a recommandé. Il m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de calme, discret, efficace…et que c'était un homme de bien. »

« Un samouraï ? »

« C'est ce que je lui ai demandé, mais il m'a dit qu'il était différent. Selon ses propres mots, ce n'est pas un guerrier. »

Dick tressaillit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec nous alors ? »

« Le sensei ne m'en a pas dit plus. Mais il semblait sûr de lui, et cela suffit amplement à me convaincre. »

« C'est Bruce Wayne qui a été son élève. » Me fait remarquer Dick « Et Batman, qu'en pense-t-il ? »

J'eus un silence.

« Le sensei m'a dit autre chose…Que cet homme et moi connaissions la même souffrance. »

Je détournais le regard pour me concentrer à nouveau sur les rues lumineuses de Gotham City.

« Et cela a amplement suffi à me convaincre aussi. »

Je n'aurais pas dû discuter avec Dick de ça…pas avant de rentrer au manoir. Je suis troublé, à présent…et le trouble est un sentiment…donc préjudiciable quand on essaie de désarmer un voyou armé d'un beretta.

« Batman ! »

Et merde. La balle, je n'ai pas réussi à l'éviter…et voilà que le canon revient à la charge…Alfred va encore me faire la morale.

« Excusez-moi… »

Le voyou se retourne…et prend une machette appliquée au niveau de la gorge. C'est propre, net, rapide et précis…pas vraiment la technique de Dick. Et lorsqu'il veut se relever, seconde machette, sur la nuque cette fois.

Je relève les yeux sur une longue silhouette claire, mon parfait opposé…Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de réelle fascination autre que pour une femme, comme Selina ou Thalia…Mais le garçon qui vient d'envoyer mon attaquant au tapis a tout de fascinant. Il est presque…incongru dans cette crasse et cette noirceur, tant sa peau est blanche et ses yeux limpides.

C'est étrange de voir quelqu'un d'aussi…démasqué. Surtout pour moi.

« Batman ? Pennyworth-san m'a dit que je pourrais sans nul doute vous trouver dans les environs. Excusez-moi pour mon intrusion, je voulais seulement me poser en spectateur. »

Son américain est musical d'un accent doux, sans doute bien de chez lui. Il a fait un effort considérable pour n'écorcher ni mon nom, ni celui d'Alfred.

Il regarde le sang qui ruisselle sur mon épaule, et je lis dans ces yeux qu'il a l'habitude d'en voir. Un bon point pour lui.

« C'est grave ? »

« Pas au point d'aller me suicider entre les griffes d'un médecin. »

« Oh. »

Je ne sais pas si ma plaisanterie était à ce point déplacée ou s'il est définitivement imperméable à l'humour, mais il n'a pas même esquissé un sourire. Dick arrive derrière lui et le détaille des pieds à la tête…il semble comprendre aussi qu'il n'a pas affaire à du menu fretin.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Reprend notre jeune visiteur « Mon nom est Subaru Sumeragi. »

« Vous ne deviez arriver que demain. » Constate Dick, qui connaît mon horreur des imprévus et des emploi du temps saccagés.

« A Tokyo, il est déjà demain. » Lui répond platement Sumeragi tandis que je me relève.

« Hé bien…hem…soyez le bienvenu à Gotham city. »

« Une ville charmante. » Approuve le japonais…et à ce moment-là, je ne sais s'il est ironique ou simplement protocolaire.

* * *

« Pour ça, vous vous ressemblez. » Constate Dick en enfilant un pull « Vous êtes aussi polaire l'un que l'autre ! »

« Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te saute au cou et te propose d'aller manger un morceau ? C'est un japonais. Poli mais modéré. »

« Japonais, faut le dire vite…tu as vu beaucoup d'asiatiques avec les yeux verts, toi ? »

« Tu lui en veux par ce qu'il est beau gosse ? » Je m'amuse.

« Je ne lui en veux pas ! Mais c'est juste que…je sais pas…ce type me met mal à l'aise. »

Relevant les yeux par-dessus mon journal, je regardais Dick, soudain intrigué :

« Je n'emploierais pas « mal à l'aise » pour qualifier Sumeragi. » Lui fis-je observer « Qu'est-ce qui te gêne chez ce garçon ? »

« Il est…Il est…lointain. »

« Tu veux dire distant ? »

« Non. Lointain. Insaisissable. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. »

« Va dire ça au type qu'il a envoyé au tapis. Ses coups n'avaient RIEN d'insaisissable, tu peux me croire. »

« Wayne-san ? »

Dick se raidit et fait volte-face. Sumeragi se tenait en haut des escaliers, attendant manifestement que je l'invitât à entrer dans le salon. Ce que je fis.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? » Je m'enquiers.

« Je dors peu. »

« Ca se voit. Alfred vous a proposé un petit déjeuner ? »

« Oui mais j'ai décliné. Je n'ai pas faim le matin. »

Je me garde de dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir faim quel que soit le moment de la journée, à en juger par sa silhouette. Ce type devait manger lorsqu'il se rappelait que c'était vital. Pourtant, hier, il m'a paru en forme.

Dick devait arriver à la même conclusion, étant donné le regard dont il enveloppait Sumeragi…Mû par la bonne volonté que je lui connaissais, il tenta d'être aimable :

« Remarquez, vous avez pas tort…c'est plus commode pour tomber les filles. »

« Je n'en sais rien, ma petite amie n'est pas une femme. »

Gros silence. Je m'efforce de ne pas rire derrière mon journal…la tête de Dick le vaut bien :

« V…vous êtes gay ? »

« C'est interdit pour un héros ? » S'enquiert Sumeragi avec une pointe de perplexité.

« Excusez-le, Sumeragi-san. » J'interviens « J'ai une réputation de play-boy et il n'a pas l'habitude, c'est tout. Dans tous les cas, votre « petite amie » a beaucoup de chance. »

« Bruce ! »

Je souris à Dick, qui se décompose un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Hé bien quoi ? Toi qui voulais être aimable, c'est le moment de faire un compliment… »

Je reportais mon attention sur le japonais et constatais qu'il…rougissait. Oh c'était très léger – et très bien dissimulé – mais indéniable. Ce garçon n'avait jamais dû avoir seulement envie d'embrasser une fille…mais c'était tant mieux, il aurait constitué une sérieuse concurrence pour la gente masculine.

Je me demandais juste comment pouvait être l'homme qui avait réussi à s'attirer les grâces d'un éphèbe pareil…devait pas être moche non plus.

Sumeragi s'assit souplement en face de moi, les jambes croisées, attendant que je lui donne ce pour quoi il était venu.

« Le dossier est sur la table. »

Il hocha la tête et le prit, ne le feuilletant pas, mais commençant à parcourir la première page.

« Je l'ai imprimé à partir de toutes les données trouvées sur le sujet. Je doute que vous puissiez tout lire. »

« En une heure, non. En une journée, je devrais me débrouiller. » Fit-il sobrement. Dick haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Il espérait sûrement recevoir quelqu'un qui le changerait un peu de mes mauvaises habitudes. C'était mal parti.

* * *

« Nous nous entraînons tous les jours. »

Sumeragi passa l'arche de la batcave et contempla un instant les murs de la caverne, laissant errer son regard sur les chauve-souris, endormies et silencieuses.

« Bruce est une vraie bête de travail. » Approuva Dick « Il n'a que ce mot à la bouche. »

« J'ai le même problème. » Répondit mon invité en descendant les escaliers, ombre blanche presque lumineuse dans l'obscurité.

Pas presque.

Ce garçon_ irradiait._

« Souhaitez-vous…vous joindre à nous ? »

Je savais Dick curieux de voir l'asiatique à l'œuvre, et moi aussi, je devais l'avouer…comment une silhouette aussi svelte, à l'allure si fragile et aussi calme pouvait-elle être un bon combattant ? Je me souvenais de Kyôdai, mon cher ennemi nippon…et sa seule apparence suffisait à imposer le respect, et la crainte.

Or, Sumeragi n'avait rien d'effrayant. Et j'attendais de savoir ce que cachait cette chape froide et paisible. Peut-être d'aussi sombres pensées que les miennes…

« Que me proposez-vous, Wayne-san ? »

« Bruce. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bruce. Que diriez-vous d'un combat ? »

« Vous m'autorisez à utiliser toutes mes capacités ? »

« Je vous y encourage, mon cher. »

« C'est vous qui voyez. »

« C'est moi ou ce type nous prend de haut ? » Me glissa Dick.

Je désapprouvais…malgré son ton sec et ses réponses télégraphiques, Subaru Sumeragi n'avait rien de prétentieux. On le sentait…Je m'interrompis.

_Il est…Il est…lointain. _

Dick avait raison, c'était l'adjectif qui convenait. Néanmoins, je décidais d'analyser plus tard ce curieux échantillon de l'archipel et m'avançais.

« Contre moi ? »

Il s'inclina :

« Comme il vous plaira, Bruce-san. Y'a-t-il des règles que je doive respecter ? »

Evidemment…en bon japonais, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec des règles, des lois, un code.

« On ne tue pas l'adversaire. » Fis-je, pince-sans-rire.

« Je pense pouvoir me plier à cette règle-là. » Approuva Sumeragi, sur le même ton.

« Et pas de coup en dessous de la ceinture. »

« Je ne suis pas une femme » Me signala mon jeune adversaire, arrachant – pour la première fois – un sourire à Dick.

« Vous souhaitez peut-être enfiler une tenue plus appropriée ? » Demandais-je en indiquant son trench-coat clair.

« Celle-ci me convient. »

« Alors commençons. »

Je le fixais un instant, et nous commençâmes à tourner lentement, l'un autour de l'autre. Il avait des mouvements rapides, en parfaite contradiction avec son calme apparent. Je devinais ses muscles se tendre un à un…rien à voir avec Kyôdai. Cet enfant n'avait pas été entraîné à tuer. Il pratiquait un art de défense, c'était plus que visible à la position de ses pieds et de ses bras…il attendait que je l'attaque.

Je me décidais donc à faire le premier pas.

* * *

Dick grimaça alors qu'il massait sa nuque endolorie :

« Et moi je te dis que ce mec est un fauve ! »

« Tu connais le proverbe : méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort. Sumeragi a peut-être l'air d'un ange, mais je t'avais prévenu que tu n'avais pas le niveau pour espérer le battre. »

« Tu y es bien arrivé toi ! »

Oui, je l'avais envoyé au tapis…mais non sans mal. Ca avait davantage été mon endurance qui l'avait emporté, en fait. Oui, sous ses allures séraphiques et silencieuses, mon invité était redoutable. Et nous nous en étions tenu à du combat au corps à corps, sans gadget ou autre interférences. Bien que japonais, Sumeragi n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à affectionner les panoplies comme la mienne, ou encore les sabres. Malgré notre combat, il restait une part d'ombre en lui qui me préoccupait.

« Et en prime il m'a massacré ! » Se plaignit à nouveau mon coéquipier.

« C'est la preuve que ce combat ne t'as rien apporté…si tu avais analysé sa technique, tu verrais qu'il joue en défensif. Il a retourné ton attaque contre toi… »

« Ce qui prouve que VOUS vous apprêtiez à me massacrer, Dick-san. » Termina le japonais en faisant irruption dans la salle de bains. « Pardon de cette intrusion, mais il y a à la télévision un programme que vous trouverez intéressant, d'après Pennyworth-san. »

Je grimaçais…ça signifiait des ennuis en perspective, mes meilleurs ennemis adorant passer par le petit écran pour prendre de mes nouvelles…

« Dick, va t'habiller. Sumeragi-san, je préférerais que vous restiez à l'écart. »

« Non. »

Sa voix était très calme, posée. Mais ne tolérait aucune discussion. Nous nous jaugeâmes un instant, je cherchais à lui faire baisser le regard…mais compris au bout de quelques secondes que c'était vain. En tant que Batman, j'étais habitué – entre Dick et Barbara – à des protestations véhémentes ou des plaintes. Pas à des refus aussi catégoriques.

Ce môme me tenait tête, et il y parvenait.

« Je ne sais pas avec qui vous vous êtes entraîné, Sumeragi-san, mais vous le féliciterez pour moi. »

« Celui qui m'a entraîné ne mérite en aucun cas vos félicitations. Tout au plus votre mépris. » Répliqua-t-il avant de tourner les talons, me devançant dans la batcave.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Auteur** : Subaru-d** Série** : X Clamp crossover avec…je vous laisse constater** Genre** : Crossover **Couple** : SubaruX Seishirô

_J'avoue, j'ai du abuser de certains anime pour penser à ce crossover…Il ne devrait y avoir en théorie que peu de yaoi explicite._

**Un choix… – Chapitre 2**

« Chers habitants de Gotham, c'est le pingouin qui vous parle…Je suis actuellement en possession d'un charmant petit volatile, que vos dirigeants ne manqueront pas de trouver intéressants. »

L'homme oiseau ouvre la cage et en retire ce que j'identifie comme une espèce de colibri.

« Ils sont assez joueurs…et adorent donner des coups de becs aux autres oiseaux. Ledit bec étant enduit de poison, c'est ici que cela devient intéressant… Ce poison est sans effet sur les oiseaux…il est en revanche effectif sur les humains. »

« Il se met à la chimie, lui aussi ? » Commente Robin en fronçant le nez.

« On dirait. »

« Où est Sumeragi ? »

« Il lit le dossier sur notre ami. » Je réponds en indiquant le visage du palmipède. « Il veut nous accompagner. »

« On ne va pas amener un amateur sur le terrain aussi vite ! »

« Si on suit ton mode de pensée, c'est TOI qui devrait rester ici, après la raclée que tu as prise… »

Il me jette un regard furieux auquel je réponds par un léger sourire narquois.

« Il faut bien qu'il commence. »

« Merci. »

Sumeragi avait encore fait irruption dans notre dos, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme. Il jette le dossier sur la console de l'ordinateur et contemple la télé, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Seuls ses yeux traduisent une certaine inquiétude. Je songeais qu'il doit avoir peur…puis rejettais cette idée saugrenue. Moi, je ne ressens pas cette peur…s'il est aussi fort, il n'y a pas de raison…

« Vous savez où chercher, Batman ? »

« Les planques du pingouin ne manquent pas, comme celles de tous les autres malades qui traînent dans les rues. Ici, Sumeragi-san, nous élaborons un plan en fonction des manies de chacun. »

« Donc, si j'en crois le dossier, nous allons le chercher proche d'un point d'eau. »

J'approuvais et pianotais sur l'ordinateur :

« L'ennui, c'est que même en isolant les points d'eau de Gotham, cela nous fait quand même dans les 400 000 mètres carrés à contrôler. »

« Et vous n'avez pas d'autre information qui puisse restreindre les recherches ? »

« Malheureusement non. Nous sommes souvent obligés d'attendre une première attaque pour rassembler davantage d'indices. »

Sumeragi pinça les lèvres, puis se les mordilla, apparemment en proie à l'hésitation.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire ? » L'encourageais-je.

« Vous pourriez m'isoler ces points sur la carte ? J'ai peut-être le moyen de le localiser. »

Dick et moi échangeons un regard perplexe. Localiser sans le moindre indice ? Et avec une carte ? Soit Sumeragi a une case en moins, soit il est TRES sûr de son coup. Intrigué, j'accèdais à sa demande.

« Comme ceci ? »

« Parfait. Attendez-moi, je reviens immédiatement. Je vais me changer. »

« Ha ! Tu vois, lui aussi, il a une tenue de combat ! » Me fait Dick.

Evitant de lui dire que j'imaginais assez mal Sumeragi en collants, je préférais attendre son retour, plutôt rapide.

Ses vêtements s'apparentaient à un kimono, parfaitement blancs, les longues manches semblant le faire littéralement disparaître. Il ressemblait à un shogun plus qu'à un samouraï. Toujours silencieux, je le laissais faire. Dick hésita mais préfèra se taire pour observer.

Le jeune japonais s'assis en tailleur au centre de la zone d'entraînement et croisa les mains. Ses lèvres bougèrent alors sur des paroles fantômes…des mots étranges, comme un langage ancien…

« Br… »

« Chttt…Laisse-le faire. » Je soufflais à mon coéquipier.

Il tendit les doigts devant lui.

Et je crus un instant avoir des visions.

Ses doigts _fumaient. _

De longues lignes blanches et diffuses s'élevaient depuis sa paume ouverte. Il avait fermé les yeux et –j'en étais sûr à présent – son corps irradiait dans l'obscurité.

La lumière s'intensifia, et la fumée sembla se masser au-dessus de lui, formant une forme élancée. Dick m'enfonca les doigts dans l'épaule, à défaut de pouvoir parler.

Un oiseau s'était formé au cœur de la fumée, un oiseau immatériel, presque translucide, au bec argenté…aux _trois_ becs argentés, un pour chaque tête.

De la magie taoïste…La magie du yin et du yang…Yôru-sensei m'avait envoyé un mage du yin et du yang.

Je comprends mieux, à présent, l'impression étrange que nous donnait Subaru Sumeragi depuis notre première rencontre : ce n'était pas une impression, mais une aura.

Poussant un cri bref, l'oiseau sembla éclater et je vis trois flèches lumineuses filer entre les chauves-souris, qui s'éparpillèrent avec des piaillements mécontents.

Sumeragi est toujours aussi immobile. Et, pour ma part, je ne me serais pas amusé à essayer de le faire bouger.

* * *

« C'était un shiki. » Nous explique Sumeragi en ajustant son trench-coat. Il s'était changé sous nos yeux éberlués. « Une manifestation physique de mon esprit, si vous préférez. C'est un peu délicat à expliquer. Je l'ai utilisé en reconnaissance… Je sais où est votre homme. Près de Deefrich bay, dans l'ancien port de plaisance. »

Il me regarde et ajoute :

« Je ne vous accompagne pas. »

« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonne Dick « Je croyais que vous y teniez… »

« Il est épuisé, tout simplement. »

Je m'approche de Sumeragi et essuyais un filet de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe :

« Vous tenez à peine debout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hoche la tête et cille un instant…avant de s'effondrer. Je le rattrape in extremis.

« Mais comment ? Il avait l'air en pleine forme… »

« Utiliser la magie ronge une autre énergie que celle du combat. Il savait qu'en l'utilisant pour localiser Cobbelpot, il ne tiendrait pas le choc. Pour un garçon qui a à peine dépassé la vingtaine, explorer 400 000 mètres carrés par la pensée, ce doit être comparable à tenir un coffre fort en l'air par un treuil pendant des heures pour nous. »

« Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Yôru-sensei m'a déjà parlé de la magie taoïste…Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois de mes propres yeux. En tout cas, nous savons où chercher, à présent. Alfred ! »

Mon majordome apparut dans l'encadrement de la batcave et je me dirige vers lui, Sumeragi dans les bras :

« Je vais le coucher dans sa chambre. Préparez-lui un repas qui tienne au ventre, et un grog. S'il ne veut pas manger, dites-lui aussi que nous aurons une explication à mon retour. »

Le connaissant, la menace ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, mais j'espére l'avoir à l'usure. Et je ne veux pas d'un partenaire qui s'effondre d'inanition.

« Est-il malade, monsieur ? »

« Non, seulement fatigué. Il va dormir quelques heures, sans plus. »

Je lui retire ses chaussures et son imper, avant de l'allonger sur l'édredon.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi prévenant, Bruce… » Constate Dick « C'est par ce qu'il te rappelle moi ? »

Lui souriant, je place Sumeragi sur le flanc, calant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Non. Toi tu t'obligeais à être fort alors que tu étais fragile, Dick…Lui, il est fort…mais ce qui le tient est fragile. Et si je ne me trompe pas, de sombres cauchemars l'attendent, maintenant… »

Je sors de la chambre, Robin sur les talons :

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire une victime ? »

« Non. C'EST une victime…mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi…ou de qui. Il y a quelque chose de très triste chez ce garçon…On le croirait au bord de la rupture en permanence. Mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Pour le moment, il y a un oiseau de malheur qui réclame notre intervention. On prend la batmobile. »

* * *

« Il a mangé ? »

« Disons qu'il a consommé une partie du repas, monsieur. » Me répond calmement Alfred, avec une certaine résignation.

« Une…partie ? »

« Le grog, le pain, et les fruits. Il n'a rien voulu savoir pour le reste, maître Bruce. »

« Le contraire m'eut étonné. » Je soupire en ôtant mon masque.

« Tout s'est passé comme vous le vouliez ? »

« Il s'en est fallu de peu…comme d'habitude. Il faudra faire réparer l'aile droite et le pare-choc arrière de la batmobile, et de réaliser une étude toxicologique pour s'assurer que moi et Robin ne sommes plus infectés par le poison de Cobbelpot. »

« Comme d'habitude, maître Bruce. »Soupire Alfred en se retirant, laissant place à un Sumeragi encore très pâle.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever. »

« En effet, je n'aurais pas dû. Mes muscles répondent à peine. Vous avez pu l'arrêter ? »

« Oui, assez facilement. »

Il jette un regard neutre à la batmobile, qui avait visiblement pris quelque chose de lourd de plein fouet, puis à Robin, occupé à s'injecter une dernière dose d'antidote.

« Vous trouvez les dégâts lourds ? »

« Ma dernière virée m'a valu une hémorragie interne, et 15 jours d'hospitalisation à 40°c. » Se contente-t-il de répondre « Je n'ai pas de véhicule à rayer, et c'est heureux. »

« Effectivement. Merci pour votre aide. »

« Je suis venu pour ça. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé votre magie lors de notre petit combat ? Vous auriez gagné, sans doute. »

Il me jauge un instant et me répond, son regard limpide et pourtant énigmatique profondément ancré dans le mien :

« On apprend toujours de ses défaites. Jamais rien, en revanche de ses victoires. »

« C'est ce que m'a toujours dit Yôru-sensei, à peu de choses près. » Je commente en souriant. « Vous êtes bien un fils du soleil levant, Sumeragi-san. Aussi impénétrable et philosophe…mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Nous avons tout de même des choses en commun. »

Un silence marque la fin de ma phrase, et je vois le regard de mon interlocuteur se voiler.

« Nous avons nos morts en commun, Bruce-san. Rien qui puisse nous rapprocher. »

« Nous luttons tous les deux contre le mal. »

Il secoue la tête.

« VOUS luttez contre le mal. Moi…je l'aime. »

Et son expression devient si douloureuse que je crus qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Vous…l'aimez ? »

« Bruce, tu ne fais pas un contrôle ? » Nous interromp la voix de Dick dans notre dos. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sumeragi reprenne son expression neutre.

* * *

« Vous ne sortez JAMAIS, Subaru ? »

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de déroger à mes devoirs d'hôte…Sumeragi se sentant apparemment apte à une sortie avant notre virée nocturne, je l'avais emmené dans le centre de Gotham. Les vitrines ne semblaient guère l'intéresser, et cela dépassait Dick.

« Je ne suis pas matérialiste. »

Et à en juger par ses vêtements, il aime la sobriété : sous-pull noir, jean, bottes à boucles...il n'y a guère que ce long trench-coat blanc qui donne une touche élégante à l'ensemble…ainsi que la grâce naturelle de celui qui les porte.

« Vous ne voulez pas prendre quelque chose pour votre petite amie ? » Je m'enquiert.

L'idée semble l'amuser, car ses lèvres se plissent fugacement :

« Elle n'est pas plus matérialiste que moi. Il lui arrive de me faire des cadeaux mais…je rends rarement la pareille. »

Il y avait là une logique qui m'échappait complètement…en admettant que dans un couple d'homme, il y ait un rôle de « femme », il arrivait quand même à la part féminine d'offrir des cadeaux. Mais peut-être les japonais avaient-ils un point de vue différent de la chose.

« Et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas non plus gourmand ? »

« Non plus. »

« Vous aimez bien quelque chose ? » S'entête Dick avec un désespoir presque comique. Il était encore plus atterré depuis qu'il avait appris que Sumeragi et lui n'avait que deux ans de différence…mais des motivations complètement aux antipodes les unes des autres.

A la question de mon coéquipier, l'expression de Sumeragi devient d'une grande mélancolie…une mélancolie que je connais bien…teintée de la colère de ceux « qui n'ont rien pu faire » lorsque le pire leur est arrivé.

« Je l'aime. C'est tout. » Souffle-t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ici, alors ? »

Je commençais à trouver Dick vraiment pesant…N'importe qui un tant soit peu subtil aurait bien vu qu'il valait mieux ne pas remuer la boue.

Le jeune japonais secoue la tête.

« Je ne l'emmène jamais nulle part. Croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. »

A nouveau, j'eus le sentiment que la logique de leur relation m'échappait, mais à voir l'expression de mon invité, c'était douloureux, sans aucun doute. Peut-être à sens unique…Sumeragi devait être le type d'homme à n'aimer qu'une fois.

Alors que nous reprenons notre marche, nous entendons un rire que je connaissais bien, et un sifflement nous vrilla les tympans.

« Bruce, regarde ! »

Relevant la tête, nous vîmes un énorme dirigeable passer au ras des grattes ciels. Un dirigeable en forme de clown…Nous ne sommes pas les seuls de sortie.

« On se change. Vous venez, Sumeragi-san ? »

« Je suis déjà en tenue de combat. » Répond-t-il calmement « C'est lui, le joker ? »

« En effet. J'aurais préféré vous faire commencer avec quelque chose de plus simple, je vous avoue. »

Il a un sourire aussi triste que son regard lorsqu'il me répond :

« Je suis habitué aux cas extrêmes. »

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Auteur** : Subaru-d** Série** : X Clamp crossover avec…je vous laisse constater **Genre** : Crossover **Couple** : SubaruX Seishirô

_J'avoue, j'ai du abuser de certains anime pour penser à ce crossover…Il ne devrait y avoir en théorie que peu de yaoi explicite._

**Un choix… – Chapitre 3**

« Tiens, le chauve qui sourit ! »

J'avoue haïr particulièrement les accueils que me réserve le joker…généralement alourdi par les rafales de mitraillettes de ses sbires.

Robin et moi étions abrités derrière les colonnes de la first National Bank de Gotham, Sumeragi, lui, reste tranquillement sur le côté, étudiant la scène en silence. Les balles qui pleuvent autour de lui ne semblent pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, et je doute que ce soit uniquement une attitude « zen ».

« Vous n'avez pas d'avion ? » S'enquiert-il.

« Inutile. Il est venu pour nous, il va descendre. Et je pense qu'il va s'intéresser à vous en premier lieu, Sumeragi-san. »

« Le goût pour la nouveauté ? »

« On peut le voir comme ça, oui. »

« Il va chercher à me tuer ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat, je pense. »

« Très bien. »

Robin nous fixe tour à tour, perplexe :

« Parfois, tu me fais peur, Batman…et notre ami nippon ne me rassure pas non plus. »

« Désolé, Dick-san. Mais voyez-vous, ce ne sera pas le premier qui cherche à me tuer…autant être philosophe. Et j'ai la certitude de ne pas pouvoir mourir. »

Et au son de sa voix, je suis prêt à le croire sur parole, bien que la perspective n'ait pas l'air de le réjouir.

Une autre rafale le frôle, et il roue hors de la portée des feux.

« Ils espèrent nous avoir comme ça ? »

« Nous affaiblir, plutôt. »

« Mmmmh… »

Il tire de la poche de son imper une poignée de papiers, qu'il projette vers le dirigeable. Avant qu'ils l'aient atteint, ils s'étaient transformés en petits missiles argentés…encore des oiseaux. Le joker tourne alors son regard vers Sumeragi, qui s'est redressé. Son sourire dément s'accentue…

« Bon dieu, vous allez vous faire écorcher ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis venu vous aider. » Répond calmement le japonais en regardant le psychopathe descendre à l'échelle.

« Tiens, un nouveau bat-thétique ? »

Sans répondre, Sumeragi prend une nouvelle poignée de papiers, mais reste immobile. Seul un observateur avisé aurait pu constater qu'il était tout entier sur la défensive.

« Tu…ne va pas l'aider ? » Risque Dick, bien moins calme que moi.

« Il ne veut pas. Ce n'est pas son style de demander de l'aide. »

« Je connais quelqu'un d'autre comme ça… »

J'ignore le sarcasme et me concentre sur le japonais…je l'ais vu à l'œuvre, oui, mais serait-ce suffisant face au joker ?

A peine est-il arrivé à sa hauteur que mon meilleur ennemi lui dédie un de ses sourires figés, avant de lui projeter un jet de gaz au visage.

« SUMERAGI ! »

« Tu as une mauvaise influence, Batman…Ce gamin est aussi souriant qu'une tombe, mais grâce à l'oncle joker, il va retrouver le sourire. »

Subaru était tombé à genoux, secoué par une toux spasmodique.

Mais pas un éclat de rire.

« Ce n'est pas vos bouffonneries chimiques qui vont me le faire retrouver. » Finit-il par lâcher en se relevant. Je devine, à la crispation de sa mâchoire, qu'il lutte contre les effets du poison.

« Robin, injecte-lui l'antidote, au cas où ! »

Je me place entre mon invité et le joker.

« Tiens ? Tu t'es fabriqué un coéquipier hermétique ? »

J'évite le nouveau jet de gaz hilarex et tente de l'attraper par le revers de son col. J'ai juste le temps de retirer mes doigts alors que l'acide déposé sur ses vêtements ronge mon gant.

« Woops…les teinturiers, de nos jours… »

Il éclate de rire. Garder son calme…avec lui, j'ai pu le constater, cela relève de l'exploit. Une nouvelle rafale de mitraillette m'oblige à me précipiter à couvert, où Robin est en train d'injecter une dose à Sumeragi.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Je m'enquiers sans quitter notre adversaire des yeux.

« Il a du s'exploser les maxillaires, à autant forcer, mais il tient le choc. »

« Il faut y retourner… »

« Tu es pressé d'aller à l'hôpital ? »

« Il va prendre les civils comme cible si on ne sort pas…Sumeragi-san, vous vous sentez de protéger les personnes alentours ? »

« C'est de mon ressort, oui. »

« Essayer de pas vous faire transformer en statistique, aussi. » Commenta Robin en rangeant son pistolet d'injection.

« Vous êtes plus comique que lui. » Constate Sumeragi, pince-sans-rire avant de se lever. A mon signal, nous nous ruons en avant. Il évite un des acolytes du joker souplement et va se placer entre les mitrailleuses et le petit groupe d'habitants terrifiés qui se pressent contre les vitrines.

Je vois deux clowns lever leur sulfateuse.

« Essaie d'esquiver ça ! »

Mais il n'esquive pas…Il tire une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume tranquillement. Seigneur, ce garçon était barge. Lorsqu'ils ouvrent le feu, il bouge vite, le bout incandescent de sa cigarette traçant dans les airs un pentacle lumineux contre lequel les balles vont s'écraser.

D'accord, il est très fort.

Mais barge tout de même.

Son pentacle luisant doucement, il s'avance vers les deux sbires.

« Attends un peu, toi ! »

« Je vous déconseille de toucher ma protection. » Fait-il calmement en arrivant à leur hauteur. L'un d'eux ignore l'avertissement et voulut le saisir. Mauvaise idée.

Son hurlement a même fait tressaillir le joker. Son poing est rouge et enflé lorsqu'il le retire du pentacle de Sumeragi.

« C'est récurrent, chez les second couteaux, de ne pas écouter. » Soupire le jeune homme, avant de lui expédier un coup de pied sur la nuque, l'assommant pour le compte. Le deuxième homme de main, apparemment plus raisonnable, préfère aller se réfugier derrière son patron, dont le sourire était devenu quasi-rageur.

« Encore un empêcheur de s'amuser tranquille, je vois… »

« Navré. »

Sumeragi saute souplement près du psychopathe :

« Ca fait neuf ans que je n'aime plus m'amuser. »

« Dommage pour toi. »

Le joker ne commet pas l'imprudence de passer le pentacle de Sumeragi…à la place, il braque un de ses pistolets vers nous. Bon dieu, mais à quoi je pense moi ? Au lieu de le neutraliser, je regardais la technique de Sumeragi…Parfois je suis le roi des cons.

« Alors le monstre de foire, tu peux faire pareil pour eux ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire à mon coéquipier que je peux sans mal éviter ce tir qu'il forme une protection autour de nous…et dissipe la sienne.

« SUMERAGI !! »

Son visage est resté calme. Seul le filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche trahit ce qui vient de se passer.

Le joker vient de lui enfoncer cinq centimètres d'acier dans la poitrine. Il s'effondre dans la neige qui pave les rues de Gotham, blanc sur blanc…même si son manteau est plus immaculé que la poudreuse piétinée. Son sang est presque obscène sur cette pâleur lisse.

* * *

« Tout va bien, maître Bruce ? »

Alfred a un don…celui de savoir percer mon masque de froideur pour y deviner l'inquiétude…ou la culpabilité.

« Ne vous sentez pas responsable. »

« Il a voulu nous protéger. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Mon majordome me sourit :

« Il aimerait sauver tout le monde…ça ne vous rappelle personne, monsieur ? »

« Sauf que celui qui est alité en ce moment, ce n'est pas moi ! » Je le coupe sèchement alors que Dick nous rejoint :

« Alité, il ne le restera pas longtemps. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il…se régénère. »

Face à notre visible incrédulité, il précise :

« Son sang a déjà coagulé et les tissus déchirés se reconstituent deux fois plus vite que la normale, selon l'ordinateur. Apparemment, il est pas dans les pommes, il se soigne. »

« Mais… »

« Mais il en quand même pour 72 heures avant de pouvoir poser le pied par terre. »

Mon poing va s'écraser sur la paroi rocheuse.

« Mr Bruce… »

« Bruce…Ca fait partie des risques…il sait très bien à quoi il s'expose. »

« Il se serait fait larder en protégeant les civils, je serais d'accord avec toi, Dick…Mais dans le cas présent, il a pris la lame du joker à moins de 10 millimètres du cœur par ce que je n'ai pas réagi. »

« Il est vivant, non ? »

« Pas grâce à moi. »

Dick soupire et jette un regard attristé à Alfred.

« Ecoute, Bruce…Le mieux c'est d'attendre qu'il soit remis. Tu en parleras avec lui. Tu sais, ça va te paraître stupide, mais je le crois quand il dit qu'il ne peut pas mourir. »

« Pour être aussi affirmatif, Dick, il n'a pu lui arriver qu'une chose : il est mort à l'intérieur. » Je réplique sombrement « Quand on a tout perdu, on se sent immortel. »

« Tu veux essayer de joindre…son petit ami ? »

« C'est peut-être préférable. Je vais tâcher de trouver son nom… »

* * *

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi tu as pas achevé le nippon ? »

Le joker finit de siroter son bloody Mary et hausse les épaules :

« Le poignarder à mort…Aucune classe, mon cher Harvey, aucune classe. »

La fumée du bar, aussi épaisse soit-elle, cache difficilement les quatres silhouettes assises à la table centrale : outre le joker, y devisaient un homme élégant dont le visage avait des airs de « mi-figue, mi-raisin »- au sens propre - assez prononcés, une femme à la tenue plus que réduite et dont la peau semblait avoir des reflets verts à la lumière blafarde et enfin un petit homme au nez recourbé et au monocle immense.

« Moi, je lui aurais tailladé sa belle petite gueule jusqu'à voir l'os. » Grogna double-face.

« Jaloux, Harvey ? » Susurra Ivy avec un sourire ravageur à l'adresse de son ex fiancé.

« Sale garçe. »

« Mon chéri, ces mots-là sont généralement réservés pour les époux de longue date…et nous n'avons pas cette chance, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-elle sur un ton amusé avant de tourner son attention vers la face grimaçante du joker :

« Ce jeune homme a envoyé trois de vos hommes au tapis, disiez-vous ? »

« Il pratique une espèce de presdigitation…Il a dressé un bouclier lumineux. Bozo est à l'infirmerie pour avoir voulu y mettre les doigts. »

« Mon cher ami, peut-être serait-il judicieux d'enseigner à vos chiens de garde à ne pas ramasser tout ce qui traîne. » Intervint diplomatiquement Oswald Cobbelpot en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

« Ricane, le mangeur de sardines…ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait la une, il y a moins de 24 heures. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? « Ouverture de la chasse au palmipède » ? »

« Juste une légère maladresse de ma part. »

« Maladresse ? Ou intervention japonaise indésirable ? » S'enquit Ivy « La chauve-souris était déjà assez efficace sans aide extérieure. Il serait préférable de finir le travail de notre ami. »

« Vous vous proposez, très chère ? »

« Ma foi…S'il est beau garçon, ce sera moins une corvée qu'une partie de plaisir. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûre. »

Tous les quatre s'entre-regardèrent…Puis, avec la même lenteur, les mêmes regards froids, ils se tournèrent vers leur visiteur. Aucun d'eux n'avait reconnu la voix d'un familier. Le ton était velouté, l'accent de l'homme adoucissait davantage son américain. Lorsqu'il s'avança à la lumière, ils se détendirent.

Inutile qu'ils attendent les présentations, ils avaient la certitude d'avoir affaire à l'un des leurs. Il s'assit entre le Pingouin et l'empoisonneuse, avant de tirer de sa poche intérieure un paquet de cigarettes…

« Vous êtes japonais. » Constata Ivy en contemplant les inscriptions de type asiatique sur le paquet.

« Mon accent me trahit assez bien, selon moi. » Répliqua l'homme en enclenchant son briquet.

« Enfin quelqu'un de classieux et de racé dans ce milieu de médiocre. » Constata le pingouin avec un sourire courtois.

« Et…que faites-vous dans la vie qui nous vaille votre intérêt, cher ami ? »

« Je tue. Sur commande. »

« Avec ou sans taches ? »

« Ca dépend… »

« De ? »

« La bonne volonté de ma victime à mourir. »

Harvey Dent sourit à son tour :

« J'aime ce genre de philosophie. Apparemment, nous avons une légère asymétrie en commun… »

« Oh, mon œil ? Mais nous avons autre chose en commun, je pense. »

Seishirô Sakurazuka posa ses mains gantées sur la table et croisa négligemment les jambes.

« Nos masques. »

* * *

« Alors, tu as trouvé l'identité de cet homme ? »

« Non. Les infos au sujet de Subaru Sumeragi sont bétonnées, je ne trouve rien. C'est presque du secret défense à ce stade ! Tout ce que j'ai réussi à sortir est là : une photographie et un vieux dossier médical. »

Rejetant ma capuche en arrière, j'examine ce qu'il me désigne, à commencer par la photo…où je vis un Sumeragi plus jeune, plus souriant…en double.

« On sait déjà qu'il a une jumelle. Tu as essayé de la trouver ? Elle serait rassurée d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère… »

« Rien. J'ai même pas son prénom, alors son numéro… » Râle Dick en se laissant aller sur le siège « Ton invité est un fantôme, Bruce ! »

« Tu as compulsé le dossier médical ?»

« Ouais. Je n'aurais qu'un mot : glauque. C'est un rapport médical au sujet de Sumeragi. Il a été admis à l'hôpital de Tokyo pour de graves blessures. »

« Graves ? Comment ? »

« Triple fracture du bras droit, trois côtes enfoncée, dont une qui a provoqué une déchirure du poumon, hémorragie interne, dommages subis au niveau des articulations du cou…et état de catatonie. » Me lit-il à haute voix « En un mot, quelqu'un l'a tabassé à mort. Sans ses capacités de récupération, il ne serait plus là. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il connaît les risques… »

« Il était mineur quand ça lui est arrivé. Il avait seize-dix sept ans tout au plus. » Me précisa mon coéquipier. « Regarde ces radios…L'os de son bras a été…retourné. Le type qui a fait ça était un forcené !! »

« Les malades ne sont pas concentrés à Gotham, Dick. Le Japon a aussi son lot. Tu dis que Sumeragi est resté en état de catatonie suite à ça ? »

« Oui, mais la durée n'est pas indiquée…Je te lis : ne réagit à aucun stimuli extérieur, immobilité, raideur de la nuque, pupilles rétractées…Je te fais grâce de la suite. Alors, tu penses si le coup de couteau du joker… »

« Une blessure reste une blessure… »

« Batman, il a pris un coup de couteau dans le torse ! Regarde ce dossier médical, bon sang, c'est le musée des horreurs ! Le type s'est _acharné_ sur lui, sur un ado !! »

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil sur la silhouette allongée dans le petit lit de soin, au milieu d'appareillages médicaux. Acharné, c'était le mot…

« Des cicatrices ? »

« Une…enfin deux. L'ordinateur a détecté une altération de la peau sur ses mains. »

« Le dossier médical ne fait aucune mention de dommages à cet endroit-là, Dick. »

«Mais l'ordinateur est formel… »

Il pianote et fait apparaître l'outil de scanner et une zone de peau, éclaircie en certains endroits.

« Voilà. Il y a des lésions régulières, comme des cicatrices de plaies, invisibles à l'œil nu… »

« Fais un zoom arrière. Sur les deux mains. »

De mon doigt, je suis les marques.

« Redessine les contours. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont semblables. »

« Tout de suite. »

Il attrape le stylet et suit les tracés nets avec précision, dessinant de larges symboles sur les mains pâles de Sumeragi.

« Des pentagrammes ? »

« Inversés. Le symbole du mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme Sumeragi fiche avec des trucs pareils sur la peau ? D'anciens tatouages, tu crois ? »

« Demande à l'ordinateur d'analyser l'origine des lésions, on va le savoir tout de suite. »

La part d'ombre autour de Sumeragi, loin de se dissiper avec ces informations, s'épaississait encore…Mais je pressens que le dossier médical qu'a trouvé Dick révèle quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu continuer à cacher.

Seulement, j'étais lancé. Et quand je suis lancé, rien ne m'arrête, c'est un de mes moindres défauts. Sumeragi pourra toujours me le reprocher une fois réveillé. Robin ne cesse de me dire qu'à entretenir tant de secrets, j'en étais venu à ne plus supporter ceux des autres. Je ne lui donne pas tort.

« Alors ? »

« Alors Sumeragi attire les malades. Il semblerait que les symboles aient été gravés. »

« Gravés ? »

« Comme au couteau…mais l'ordinateur n'arrive pas à préciser l'outil. Je te donne le détail ragoûtant ? »

« Il était adolescent. »

« Non. Enfant. »

J'inspire à fond et ferme les yeux.

« Dick…j'ai un horrible pressentiment. Et j'espère que c'est juste ma paranoïa qui travaille. Trouve le petit ami de Sumeragi. J'ai pas mal de questions à lui poser à celui-là. »

« Je viens de te dire que c'est bétonné ! »

« Examine la photo, vois si tu ne trouves rien. Si ce type tient un tant soit peu à Sumeragi, il doit se demander où il est. Il serait bon qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu es conscient qu'il va être remonté contre toi ? »

« Pas autant que je le suis moi-même. »

**A SUIVRE…**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Auteur** : Subaru-d** Série** : X Clamp crossover avec…je vous laisse constater **Genre** : Crossover **Couple** : SubaruX Seishirô

_J'avoue, j'ai du abuser de certains anime pour penser à ce crossover…Il ne devrait y avoir en théorie que peu de yaoi explicite._

**Un choix… – Chapitre 4**

Sur le « conseil » d'Alfred, je m'étais enfin résolu à aller somnoler dans le salon, laissant Dick se débattre avec le mystère Sumeragi…lequel continuait à récupérer lentement au fond de la Batcave.

Dans un sommeil à demi éveillé, mon sentiment de culpabilité devient toujours d'une acuité terrifiante : je fais un amalgame immonde entre la mort de mes parents et les faits qui me troublent.

Et là, au fond de la ruelle, au croisement de Lois Park et Lane, c'est poignardé que mon père s'effondre, au son du rire du joker.

Mais Sumeragi n'est pas mon père, il n'est pas mort, en emportant mes convictions, mes espoirs de gosse, mon sourire.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser, de réfléchir, que je fasse une pause. Péniblement, je m'extrait de ce sommeil aux allures de mélasse putride et inspire.

« Alfred ! Un whisky ! Sec, sans glace ! »

Mon majordome s'exécute et s'enquiert, seulement une fois que j'ai descendu le verre :

« Me demander de l'alcool dès votre réveil…vous êtes retourné dans la ruelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pudique façon de nommer la destruction de ma vie.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de poser la question quand vous connaissez la réponse. »

« Pas si cette réponse peut vous apaiser. »

Je lui souris, misérable comme un môme une nuit d'orage.

« J'ai eu des révélations au sujet de Sumeragi. Du genre moche. Je crois que je me sens trop proche…j'avais perdu l'habitude. »

« M. Dick m'a expliqué. Vous pensez qu'avoir été tous deux victimes d'un maniaque peut vous aider à être proches ? »

« C'est pour ça que Yôru-sensei l'a envoyé, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas, maître Bruce. Mr Sumeragi m'a semblé abandonné et déboussolé, comme vous. Il n'a pas besoin de se retrouver chez vous, seulement d'une présence qui le rassure. Comme vous. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Alfred. » Je soupire.

« Non. Mais dans les replis de cette cape qui est devenu davantage votre vrai visage, c'est votre enfance que vous protégez. »

Nous gardons un instant le silence, et je reprends.

« Mon enfance a été brisée, je n'ai plus rien à protéger. »

« Alors vous avez décidé de le faire avec Gotham City. Maître Bruce, je vous ai soutenu dès le départ, et vous le savez…Mr Sumeragi est un jeune homme charmant, mais aussi inaccessible que vous l'êtes. Pourtant, sa froideur et son calme ont quelque chose de factice, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? »

« Subaru Sumeragi n'est pas froid…il est juste fragile. »

« Nous le sommes tous, dans le monde de la justice. »

Mon majordome remporte le verre, me laissant récupérer de mon cauchemar. Nous avons eu des conversations similaires au moins cent fois…Il semblait persuadé qu'elles n'étaient pas inutiles.

Cher vieil Alfred…toujours son flegme anglais contre mon rustre américain…Il a encore du travail.

« Bruce ? »

Je relève les yeux vers Dick, qui me tend un papier couvert de coordonnées.

« Seishirô Sakurazuka. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« J'ai examiné la photo comme tu me l'as demandé…Sumeragi et sa sœur posent devant un cabinet…sur la plaque, il y avait ce nom, alors j'ai fait des recherches…Et j'ai trouvé ça. »

Une seconde photo, où un troisième personnage pose à côté des jumeaux. Il a la main sur l'épaule de Sumeragi…ou davantage sur sa nuque.

« Il était jeune sur cette photo. »

« Il n'y en a apparemment pas d'autres après son accident. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce Seishirô Sakurazuka. »

« Et ? »

« Ni un maniaque, ni un violeur de gosses. Il est…vétérinaire. Il a pas mal voyagé, il n'officie apparemment plus à cause d'un accident. »

« Lui aussi ? »

« Il a perdu l'usage de son œil droit lors d'une agression. C'est un type avec un dossier épais comme un sandwich végétarien. Pas de casier, pas d'histoires particulières, apparemment considéré comme un bon vétérinaire par ses ex-clients. »

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche ?»

« Non. »

« Regarde cette photo…Ce type devait avoir la vingtaine largement sonnée dessus. »

« Tant mieux pour lui. »

« Dick, toi qui hurlait au sacrilège en apprenant que Sumeragi était gay, tu trouves normal qu'un type proche de la trentaine caresse la nuque d'un garçon pas même majeur, qui devait en être à ses premiers magazines érotiques ? »

« Bruce, tu connais les mœurs japonaises. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Regarde mieux…Regarde ce type. Costume cravate, lunettes impeccables, sourire engageant…Il est impeccable à tout point de vue, un concerto de Mozart…et comme dans tout concerto, une fausse note heurte l'oreille. »

J'indique la main indiscrète de Sakurazuka.

« Comme celle-ci. Un homme qui arbore une allure aussi soignée, un visage aussi doux ne se permettrait pas ce genre de primauté s'il était sincère. Maintenant, observe Sumeragi…Essaie de deviner son mouvement. Il te paraît serein ? »

Le jeune homme sur la photo a bien une expression souriante, mais son bras était légèrement relevé…

« Il s'apprête à repousser la main indiscrète. Cette photo sonne terriblement faux, Dick. Comme tout ce qui entoure Sumeragi….des apparences propres qui cachent une boue noire…et sanglante, apparemment. »

« Tu veux quand même essayer de l'appeler ? »

« C'est la seule façon d'en savoir plus. Sumeragi ne risque rien dans tous les cas, nous sommes là. »

Dick contemple la photo en fronçant les sourcils :

« Moi, je maintiens que tu es parano. Même s'il se permettait pas mal, ça veut dire quoi ? Que c'est un chaud lapin ? C'est pas un crime, que je sache ! »

« Sumeragi te donne l'impression d'être un adepte du contact physique ? »

« C'est son mec ! Il a sûrement droit à un passe-droit… »

« Ou il se l'est octroyé seul. »

Je me dirige vers le téléphone et compose l'indicatif du Japon, avant de faire suivre par le numéro de téléphone.

Clic.

Répondeur.

« Vous êtes bien chez Seishirô Sakurazuka, je suis absent pour le moment, mais je suis joignable au… »

Notant rapidement le numéro, je raccrochais ensuite, assez brutalement.

« Un problème ? »

« Je suis tombé sur le répondeur, mais j'ai noté son portable. »

« Et c'est ça qui semble te contrarier à ce point…où de te rendre compte que son répondeur n'était pas une suite de hurlements d'agonie ? »

« Ca ne me fait pas rire, Dick. »

Heureusement que je n'ai pas trop perdu mon japonais, depuis toutes ces années. Au deuxième numéro, on décroche quasi-immédiatement.

« Oui ? » Fait une voix calme et douce, mais clairement masculine.

« Seishirô Sakurazuka-san ? »

« C'est moi. Votre voix ne m'est pas familière, vous êtes ? »

« Un…ami de Subaru Sumeragi. »

Silence au bout du fil…puis la voix reprend, toujours calme mais légèrement plus chaleureuse :

« Subaru-kun ne m'a jamais parlé d'un ami étranger. »

Au moins, Dick ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agit bien de notre homme, à en juger par la familiarité qu'il se permet.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis étranger ? »

« Quoi que vous parliez un japonais plutôt maîtrisé, votre accent a écorché mon nom, et vous l'avez annoné. »

Logique…pourquoi me suis-je emporté aussi facilement ?

« Je vous appelle pour vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Subaru-kun ? »

« J…J'en ai peur. Il est chez moi, aux USA…Vous avait-il mis au courant de son voyage ? »

« Il ne m'avise pas de tous ses déplacements, je le crains. Mais je suppose que c'est suffisamment grave pour que je doive venir ? »

« Si vous jugez qu'il a besoin de vous. »

Il émet un rire élégant, ni forcé, ni insouciant…mais que je déteste aussitôt.

« Subaru-kun est incapable de rester seul, vous savez. »

« Il m'a soutenu le contraire. » Je réplique d'un ton beaucoup trop sec.

« A son âge, il n'a pas nécessairement besoin de le crier sur les toits. »

« Vous semblez pouvoir vous passer de lui. »

Il y a un autre silence au bout du fil et je me sens presque heureux d'avoir réussi à prendre le japonais de court.

« Je vous l'ai dit, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Ma présence semblant parfois peser à Subaru-kun, je n'éprouve le besoin de la lui imposer que lorsque je suis absolument sûr qu'elle peut lui faire du bien. »

Réponse honnête et, une fois de plus, logique. Sumeragi est instable, Sakurazuka en tient compte.

« Ses jours sont en danger ? »

« Cela se pourrait. » Je mens sans état d'âme. « Nous n'en avons pas la certitude. »

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me le passer. »

« Vous supposez bien. »

Le ton de Sakurazuka est devenu imperceptiblement plus froid, plus inquisiteur, lorsqu'il conclut :

« Donnez-moi votre adresse, je serais chez vous demain. »

Je lui fournis les coordonnées du manoir et indique à Sakurazuka comment s'y rendre depuis l'aéroport. Je suis plutôt satisfait de pouvoir raccrocher, mais nullement à l'idée de recevoir cet invité indésirable.

« Alors, il est comment ? » Demande Dick

« Discordant. »

« Dis… »

« Je trouve que les fausses notes s'accumulent. »

* * *

Seishirô raccroche avec un sourire et accepte le siège que lui propose Harvey Dent.

« Ce coup de téléphone semble vous avoir fait plaisir. »

« En effet…Où en étions-nous ? »

« A un arrangement. Je voulais convenir du prix. »

« Qu'une chose soit bien claire : je n'assassinerais pas ce jeune japonais. Mais je le neutraliserais de manière…permanente. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Rien de violent…enfin rien de violent, physiquement. Voyez-vous, je connais ce jeune homme depuis quelques années, et je sais parfaitement comment m'y prendre. Je peux vous certifier que Subaru Sumeragi va devenir inoffensif. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » Grogne presque Double-face.

« Ca le sera. »

« Alors combien ? »

« A combien estimez-vous une paix relative ? Inestimable, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'assassin sourit :

« Je veux que vous me garantissiez la survie de ce japonais. »

« Et…Batman ? »

« C'est votre problème. Vous êtes assez nombreux pour en venir à bout…mais…si la situation devient intéressante, je pourrais décider de vous apporter une aide substantielle. »

« Et à quel prix pourrait-elle le devenir ? »

« Vous êtes bien un membre de la pègre. Qui vous dit que c'est l'argent qui me motive ? »

« Vous êtes tueur à gages, non ? »

« Par héritage, certainement pas par vénalité. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous motive ? » Insiste Dent, dangereusement « J'aime pas les types qui se pointent avec un sourire de crocodile et qui parlent par énigmes. Jouez carte sur table. »

« Le jeu… »

Seishirô s'humecte brièvement les lèvres avant de répéter :

« C'est le jeu qui me motive. »

« Je vous suis pas. »

« Je suis venu ici me distraire. » Explique le Sakurazukamori comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« J'ai plein de jeux amusants à vous proposer si vous vous ennuyez. » Réplique Double-face avec un sourire qui dévoile une semi dentition parfaite.

« Nous sommes asymétriques mais pas nécessairement semblables. Je vais aller me reposer…j'ai un rendez-vous important, demain. »

« Quelle garantie je peux avoir que vous allez pas me doubler ? »

Seishirô se fige et jette un regard en arrière.

« Autant que moi j'en ai de ne pas être doublé par vous, je suppose. Bonne nuit…à tous les deux. » Précise-t-il en sortant.

* * *

« Il a parlé ? »

« Il a seulement demandé à boire. Alfred lui a apporté une carafe et reste près de lui au cas où il en ait encore besoin. Tu lui as dit qu'il recevrait de la visite ? »

« Non. L'agitation n'est pas bonne dans son état. »

« Dans son état, cligner des yeux trop fort non plus. »

« Et dans NOTRE état, le sarcasme facile est le PIRE. »

« Ok, ok… »

Nous avions déplacé Sumeragi dans une grande chambre au rez-de-chaussée, maintenant que sa plaie ne saignait plus et se refermait lentement.

Je retire mes gants. Notre sortie a été plutôt calme…deux ou trois cambriolages, rien de bien sérieux. L'échec récent du pingouin et mon accrochage avec le joker a dû les convaincre de se faire un peu discrets quelques jours…ce qui laisse le temps à Sumeragi de récupérer.

« Gordon t'as donné des nouvelles du Joker ? »

« Non. Barbara m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de le pister, elle nous préviendra dès qu'elle a quelque chose. Elle aimerait rencontrer Sumeragi. »

D'un coup d'œil, je peux percevoir la grimace de Dick.

« Une objection ? »

« Elle a pas besoin de le voir. »

« Par ce qu'il est mignon ? » Je m'enquiers avec un petit sourire.

« Par ce qu'il a un passé glauque ! Tu crois pas qu'on a assez avec notre propre merde pour… »

Mon regard se durcit et je l'attrape par le col.

« Jamais. Plus jamais je ne veux entendre un tel raisonnement, Dick. Quand tu as été dans la merde, comme tu dis, tu as été content que je sois là pour t'en tirer. Tu n'en as pas l'exclusivité. Mes parents ont été assassinés, les tiens aussi…le dossier de Sumeragi n'est pas plus horrible, ni moins. Je veux que tu sois CORRECT avec lui. »

Dick m'affronte du regard et se dégage.

« On a pas besoin d'un deuxième névrosé ici. Toi, c'est bien suffisant. La présence de Sumeragi te fait aucun bien, tu replonges dans ton « Dark Knight » trip. Et ça me plaît pas. Mais… »

Il secoue la tête.

« Tu as raison sur un point…Moi aussi j'ai mauvaise conscience pour ce qui lui est arrivé…et comme moi, il sera sûrement soulagé que quelqu'un l'aide à se sortir de son bourbier. »

Nous nous regardons en silence, et je songe que ça devait bien faire six mois qu'on ne s'était plus accroché, lui et moi.

« Tu as raison, Dick, je replonge…mais n'en tiens pas Sumeragi pour responsable. Quand on veut se mettre la tête sous la boue, on le fait de son propre chef. Remontons, Sakurazuka ne va sans doute plus tarder. »

Effectivement, nous sommes à peine assis au salon que la sonnette nous signale notre nouvel invité. Alfred s'avance et va lui ouvrir…du salon, je les entends échanger quelques courtoisies en japonais, puis ils reviennent.

Sakurazuka, à peine entré dans le salon, embrasse la pièce du regard…de son regard amputé. Comme ce qu'a déterminé Dick, il est borgne, mais ça ne lui enlève rien de sa classe naturelle : il est habillé à peu près comme sur la photo, en costume clair et sans faux plis, lunettes cuivrées sur le nez.

J'ai vu pas mal d'hommes charismatiques, en tant que play-boy de Gotham City : des hypocrites, des orgueilleux, des manipulateurs, des insouciants, des têtes brulées. Je suis quasiment arrivé à les classer.

Mais le petit ami de Sumeragi n'a rien de mondain. Il se dégage de lui une froide impassibilité, plus encore que chez Subaru : dans le regard qu'il jette autour de lui, je vois que ma richesse ne l'impressionne pas. Et que JE ne l'impressionnais pas non plus. Je ne suis pas un tendre, c'était un fait…Mais il est rare que j'éprouve une aversion quasi-physique pour quelqu'un. Lui serrer la main me demande tous mes acquis d'homme d'affaire diplomate. Sa poignée est calme, mais annonce la force qu'il peut avoir dans les doigts.

_Tu pourrais bien avoir brisé cette nuque, sur la photo…_Je songe, avant de lui déballer, comme un colporteur de bazar, les phrases impersonnelles totalement protocolaires : 1.le voyage 2. Trouvé facilement le chemin 3.ravi qu'il ait pu se déplacer si vite. Il attend patiemment que j'ai terminé mon énumération avant de s'enquérir :

« Pourrais-je voir Subaru-kun ? J'ai du mal à contenir une certaine inquiétude. »

« Vous la contenez très bien. » Je lui assène. Il me lance un regard indéchiffrable mais ne relève pas ma grossièreté, attendant patiemment que je me décide à lui montrer le chemin. Alors que je le devance dans le couloir, Dick tente de lui résumer ce qui s'est passé…enfin, une partie.

« Si comme vous le dites, il a pris un coup de couteau si mal placé, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital ? »

« C'est que…l'hôpital de Gotham n'est pas sûr et…Bruce a tout le matériel pour se faire soigner ici. »

« Ho. Heureux soient les riches. »

Sa phrase, parfaitement anodine, sonne pourtant comme un sarcasme, presque une attaque. Dick – quant à lui – s'en amuse.

« Vous savez, Bruce partage pas mal. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu, oui. Je suis réellement surpris que Subaru-kun ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous. Il n'est pas très bavard, c'est vrai… »

« Même avec vous ? »

« Même avec moi…mais comparé aux autres, c'est une pipelette lorsque nous discutons. J'arrive à lui arracher jusqu'à quatre ou cinq phrases complètes. »

Dick se remet à rire, mais s'impose le silence lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre.

« Il s'est réveillé dans la nuit. Il dort probablement. »

« Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille dans ce cas. »

Je répugne à le laisser avec Sumeragi…La photo ne cesse de me revenir, presque obsessionnelle.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Je demande soudain, de but en blanc.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il y a 9 ans. Fracture du bras, hémorragie interne, catatonie…ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Dick me fixe, effaré, mais Sakurazuka garde son calme et se dirige vers le lit, s'asseyant à côté.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a parlé de ça. Je ne veux pas savoir où vous avez trouvé de telles informations, mais j'imagine que c'était sans son consentement… »

Il darde sur nous son œil valide, et je réalise alors qu'il n'a pas les yeux marron, comme je l'ai cru, mais jaunes. Aussi inhabituels que le sont ceux de Sumeragi.

« C'est un reproche ? »

« Une constatation. Subaru-kun était sur une affaire délicate…à l'époque, il travaillait déjà, et pas dans des conditions de sécurité optimales. Moi et sa sœur nous doutions que ça finirait mal un jour où l'autre… »

« Et ? »

« Et ça a mal fini. Subaru-kun s'est heurté à plus fort que lui. Il en a eu pour trois mois d'hospitalisation et moi pour une semi cécité permanente. »

« Vous étiez là ? »

« En effet. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu, alors ? » J'accuse presque.

« Par ce qu'avec tout l'amour que je peux avoir pour Subaru-kun, Il me paressait difficile de me battre avec l'œil crevé et une hémorragie sévère. »

Lourd silence. Dick doit quasiment me tirer hors de la pièce, mais attend qu'on soit revenu dans le salon pour m'exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

« Bruce, tu te rends compte que tu as agressé Sakurazuka gratuitement ? »

« Il ne me plaît pas. »

« Alors ça…toi qui n'arrête pas de dire que le délit de faciès c'est minable… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec son faciès. Il m'est antipathique, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il ne s'appelle pas Batman et que même avec le visage en sang, il n'a pas aidé Sumeragi ? C'est un être humain ! »

« Un être humain…qui fréquente Sumeragi depuis plus de neuf ans. Je doute fort qu'il soit aussi banal que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous montrer. »

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Auteur** : Subaru-d** Série** : X Clamp crossover avec…je vous laisse constater** Genre** : Crossover **Couple** : SubaruX Seishirô

_J'avoue, j'ai du abuser de certains anime pour penser à ce crossover…Il ne devrait y avoir en théorie que peu de yaoi explicite._

**Un choix… – Chapitre 5**

La douleur s'estompait au fils des heures…Subaru avait refusé le calmant qu'on lui avait proposé. Il était encore sous le choc, se tenir debout pour dire à sa grand-mère qu'il renonçait au lycée pour traquer l'assassin de sa sœur lui avait prit sa dernière énergie…ainsi que son seul moment de lucidité. Le psychiatre avait diagnostiqué une dépression.

Quelle plaisanterie.

Une dépression…Lorsqu'il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit en larmes en appellant sa sœur ou qu'il s'endormait sur sa tombe, c'était de la dépression, peut-être ?

Il gémit dans son demi sommeil…pourquoi ces souvenirs, pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'a plus seize ans, aujourd'hui. Et il n'a perdu personne, il a seulement pris un coup de couteau, c'est anodin comparé à tout ce qui a pu lui arriver avant.

Son bras qui avait formé un angle bizarre pendant près d'un an.

Ses côtes qui l'avaient fait souffrir toutes les nuits durant deux mois.

Sans parler de l'autre souffrance, qui elle ne s'estomperait ni avec attelle, ni avec morphine.

Pourquoi alors ?

Subaru ouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il est en sueur. Machinalement, il cherche sur le chevet, mais on lui épargne cette peine. Il prend le mouchoir en remerciant, mais, en le portant à son visage blême, il voit, près de son œil, deux initiales. Un double S.

Après un long silence, il se décide à parler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« On m'a dit que tu étais mourant. »

« A moins que tu ne décides le contraire, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Seishirô hausse un sourcil alors que le jeune homme s'asseoit prudemment dans son lit.

« Je t'ai veillé pendant plus de quatre heures et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

« Si. Fous le camp. »

« Subaru-kun, je me doutais que tu me ferais ce style de réponse…Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on veut jouer au héros, comme ton ami Wayne. Tu n'as pas la carrure d'une chauve-souris, apparemment. »

« En matière d'animaux nocturnes, je te connais, c'est un bon point. »

« Wayne a trouvé le dossier médical. » Le coupe sèchement Seishirô.

« Quel dossier ? »

« Ton admission à l'hôpital de Tokyo après notre explication. »

Le regard de Subaru s'assombrit davantage mais il ne dit rien.

« Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il soit si curieux. »

« Il se demande pourquoi j'ai l'air triste. »

« Comme c'est généreux. » Ironise le Sakurazukamori.

« N'emploie pas des mots que tu ne connais pas. »

« J'ai rencontré ton manieur de couteaux. »

Subaru sent un frisson glacé lui remontait l'échine alors qu'il souffle :

« Le Joker… »

« Lui-même. Il semblait - avec ces compagnons - très contrarié de ta présence et parlait de finir le travail…ou de le faire finir par quelqu'un. »

Ils se fixent quelques secondes. Subaru n'a pas peur. Il sait que ce moment devait venir, de toute façon…et au fond il préfère ça que cette simili relation avec Seishirô : bonjour, je te prends, je te jette.

Oui, ça ferait de toute façon moins mal.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. »

Le jeune onmyôji dissimule une grimace amère de son mieux, mais elle n'échappe pas à son amant.

« Je sais que tu le veux. Ma réponse est toujours la même : ce n'est pas le moment. Pour le moment…tu vas ramasser tes frusques, tes ofudas et tes bonnes intentions…et tu vas rentrer par le premier vol à Tokyo, avec moi. »

« Non. »

La réponse a claqué, elle a pratiquement coupé la parole à Seishirô, qui dévisage Subaru, une lueur glaciale au fond de l'œil.

« Je suppose que le non est définitif ? »

« Il l'est. »

« Très bien. Je vais donc utiliser mon second plan. »

« Ton second plan ? »

Le Sakurazukamori retrouve le sourire et se penche à l'oreille de Subaru, lui glissant quelques mots qui semblent pétrifier le jeune homme.

* * *

Dick, Alfred et moi regardâmes Subaru quelques minutes en silence. Nous avions été surpris de le voir arriver dans le salon, les épaules couvertes de la veste de Sakurazuka, qui le soutenait.

Il nous fait un pâle sourire.

« Merci d'avoir appelé Seishirô. »

« C'est tout naturel. » S'empresse de répondre Dick.

« J'ai du vous causer du souci. »

« Un peu. » J'élude, placide « Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose, Sumeragi-san ? »

« Hé bien…si Seishirô pouvait loger au manoir le temps que je me remette. Ensuite…je repartirais. »

Il y a un silence mais je fixe aussitôt mon regard sur Sakurazuka. La conversation entre ces deux-là avait du être agitée.

« Cette convalescence a raccourci mon séjour, je le crains. »

« Nous comprenons. »

Ce que je comprends, surtout, c'est que Sakurazuka a du exiger que tu regagnes le bercail, Sumeragi…je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu était d'accord pour venir de si loin.

Ca m'avait tout l'air d'une fuite.

Et Sakurazuka m'avait tout l'air d'un « stalker », un adepte du harcèlement. Comment expliquer la si brutale volte-face de Sumeragi ?

Le principal problème, c'est que je suis le seul à me méfier de ce requin.

Dick le trouvait « marrant » et « classe ».

Alfred « Tout aussi charmant que son jeune ami. »

Je connais assez le jeu de la séduction pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas se borner à la personne qu'on convoite, mais à tout son entourage, histoire de se dégager des issues de secours.

Sakurazuka s'était mis mon coéquipier et mon majordome dans la poche bien plus vite que je n'y serais arrivé moi-même.

« Vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, Wayne-san ? » M'interromps Sumeragi d'une voix hésitante. Il a peur. Pour lui ?

« Aucune, bien sûr. Je vais faire préparer la chambre du premier étage. »

Je perçois un mouvement du côté de Sakurazuka :

« Il n'est pas possible d'avoir une chambre pour deux personnes ? »

« L'organisme de Sumeragi-san est affaibli, il ne faudrait pas que vous le mettiez en danger par des germes et autres infections bénignes - en temps normal. » Je tranche d'un ton qui lui laisse comprendre que ce n'est pas sujet à discussion. Il me fixe quelques secondes mais cède…du moins, il rentre ses griffes.

« Je comprends. Vous avez raison, ce serait plus raisonnable. »

« Alfred, reconduisez Sumeragi-san dans sa chambre, il a besoin de repos. »

« Oui, Monsieur Bruce. »

« Et restituez sa veste à Sakurazuka-san. »

« Entendu. »

Mon majordome sourit et s'assure qu'il n'a aucun pli avant de tendre son veston au japonais, qui le remercie chaleureusement. Puis, il me demande :

« Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je m'assois ? »

« Pas plus que vous ne restiez quelques jours. » Je réplique « Vous avez l'embarras du choix en matière de fauteuil. »

Dick me jette un regard plein d'incompréhension…je lis dans ses yeux quelque chose comme « Tu as les plombs qui viennent de sauter ! ».

« Ma visite n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir. » Constate Sakurazuka en s'asseyant souplement dans le fauteuil situé exactement en face de moi.

« Elle était nécessaire à Sumeragi. »

« Ca non plus, vous n'en semblez pas persuadé. »

« Il n'a personne d'autre que vous, j'ai cru comprendre. Etant donné ce qui s'était passé, je me suis senti obligé de vous joindre. »

Le mot est lâché. Non, il n'est pas le bienvenu dans ce manoir et si je l'ai fait venir, c'est contraint et forcé. Il ne s'en formalise pas. Pire, ça semble l'amuser. Il doit avoir autant l'habitude des joutes verbales que moi…Il sait que c'est un art et je veux bien parier le manoir et tout son contenu qu'il le maîtrise sans mal.

« J'ignorais la faune américaine si dangereuse. » Finit-il par dire, d'un ton détaché.

« Pas américaine. Juste celle de Gotham. Nous sommes dans une ville qui recèle bien trop de coins sombres. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je me pose des questions sur la venue de Subaru-kun ici. »

Tu le sais sûrement mieux que nous, Sakurazuka. Je réponds, d'une voix plate :

« Il ne m'en a pas touché mot, à vrai dire. Et je ne suis pas indiscret. »

« Vous l'êtes suffisamment pour avoir fouillé dans les dossiers médicaux de Subaru-kun. » Contre-attaque-t-il.

« Avant d'administrer un calmant à un blessé, je me renseigne sur d'éventuels problèmes de santé ou allergie. Je ne suis pas non plus inconscient. Vous avez une formation de médecine, non ? C'est le B A B A. »

« Vous auriez pu également le faire transférer dans une de ces cliniques privées hors de prix. L'argent ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de valeur à vos yeux. »

Je grimace :

« Aucune clinique n'est réellement sûre. Je me suis équipé médicalement pour pallier à ce problème. Sumeragi-san s'est très bien remis de ses blessures. »

Je ne me serais jamais pardonné le contraire.

« Les blessures physiques restent souvent superficielles. » J'ajoute, guettant la réaction du japonais, qui hausse un sourcil…son sourire s'incurve légèrement, et mon aversion pour lui grimpe encore d'un cran : je hais ce sourire. Il est moqueur, dédaigneux…

Et en contemplant le visage de Sakurazuka, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de me retrouver face à un mix hideux de mes meilleurs ennemis : chez lui, ça ne se voit pas, la couche de vernis est inattaquable.

Mais je ne suis pas un débutant en matière de vernis.

« Les blessures physiques laissent souvent des cicatrices…comme les autres. »

« les « cicatrices » de Sumeragi-san semblent moins physiques que psychiques. J'ai l'impression que rien ne le fait sourire. »

« C'est vrai. » Intervient Dick, que la tension entre nous semble mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Vous manquez quelque peu d'expérience avec lui, c'est tout. »

Il sait qu'il m'énerve et prend plaisir à jeter de l'huile sur le feu…pas comme le fait le joker, de manière irréfléchie et extrême, pas comme Robin qui s'énerve au même rythme que moi…Ce type joue avec mes nerfs.

Pas de chance pour lui, je les ai plus solides que Sumeragi.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire largement en votre présence. » Je réplique en croisant les jambes, pour prendre la même attitude que mon…adversaire. Je n'arrive pas résolument à le considérer comme un interlocuteur.

« Ho ? Voudriez-vous ma place ? »

Il a dissimulé un petit rire…A la place de Sumeragi, je l'aurais sans doute trouvé humiliant.

« Ni votre place, ni celle de votre conjoint, Sakurazuka-san. Excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire. »

« A compter vos pièces ? »

« A compter mes morts. » Je lui assène avant de sortir du salon à grands pas, plantant derrière moi un Dick complètement abasourdi.

* * *

« Tu es une ordure. »

« Mmmmh ? »

Il relève la tête et Subaru le dévisage, animosité et désir se brouillant dans son regard. Seishirô lui sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau dans le cou.

« Je vais finir par croire que m'insulter a des effets sur ta libido, Subaru-kun. »

« Je suis convalescent. Et de mauvaise humeur. » Précise le jeune onmyôji.

« Tant mieux, tu es très beau quand tu es en colère. »

« Wayne-san aussi sans doute ? Je sais que tu n'as cessé de le provoquer. »

Cette fois, le Sakurazukamori cesse de l'embrasser et le fixe, dans un silence pesant, presque insupportable. Sa voix est si froide et mordante que Subaru croit un instant qu'il va lui casser quelque chose.

« Ta nouvelle conquête, Subaru-kun…n'est pas la mienne. J'ai bien fait de venir ici. Tu t'apprêtais à faire quelque chose de dangereux. »

« Evidemment, maintenant que tu es là, tout danger est écarté. »

L'assassin se remit à sourire.

« Je tiens à ce que tu te distraies. Tu as les traits tirés, Subaru-kun, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

D'une claque sur les doigts, Subaru repousse la main indiscrète, sans cesser de fixer l'indésirable.

« Laisse donc le soin de s'inquiéter aux personnes qui en sont capables. Je vais repartir pour Tokyo, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus. »

« Je te connais par cœur. Tu vas tenter de me doubler. »

« Tu as davantage confiance en tes nouveaux associés ? »

Seishirô lui dédie un regard condescendant :

« Subaru-kun…Je déplore vraiment que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre. C'est pourtant ce qui fait la différence dans nos combats : je ne fais confiance à personne. »

« Pas même à moi ? »

« On ne peut pas se fier à quelqu'un d'émotif, Subaru-kun. Il est capable de faire des choses stupides… »

Le Sakurazukamori caresse à nouveau la joue du blessé, qui ne la repousse pas cette fois, le regard soudain trouble. Un léger silence, un bruissement, un mouvement rapide…le baiser a été à peine ébauché, comme une caresse.

« Des choses stupides comme celle-là ? » S'enquiert Subaru en clignant des yeux alors que sa nemesis l'aide à se recoucher.

« Exactement comme celle-là. »

Pour la première fois, Subaru sourit, mélancolique.

« Il faut toujours que tu joues les professeurs… »

« Pour t'enseigner ? »

« La froideur, le mépris…la liste est longue. »

« Subaru-kun, je ne peux pas t'enseigner des notions aussi…absentes chez toi. »

A nouveau, il se penche, et touche le front encore fiévreux du jeune onmyôji.

« Je t'ai appris la survie. Tu sais que dans ce monde, il ne s'agit que de survie. Et si je te quitte des yeux un instant, tu t'empresses d'oublier cette leçon. Voilà pourquoi tu vas rentrer à Tokyo avec moi. J'en ai assez de devoir sans cesse éponger ton sang ou tes larmes. »

« Tu n'as plus eu à le faire pendant des années. »

Ils se fixent quelques secondes et l'assassin a un reniflement méprisant :

« Et je ne tiens plus à le faire. C'est pénible et inintéressant de te chaperonner. »

« Pourquoi continuer alors ? »

« Subaru-kun… »

« Arrête avec ce ton condescendant. »

« Je crois que la fièvre te fait délirer. »

Il se lève et Subaru veut le retenir, sans y parvenir, retombant sur le lit avec un grognement de douleur.

« Wayne a raison, ma présence ne te fait aucun bien. Dors, je reviendrais. »

« Seishirô, réponds-moi !! »

Il se contente de sourire à nouveau :

« Tu devrais savoir que je ne répondrais jamais à cette question. »

« … »

« Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi ? »

« Par ce que tu n'en sais rien. »

« Par ce que c'est ce qui t'empêche de vivre sans moi. »

Et il referma la porte.

* * *

« Tu vas finir par avoir la nausée. » Me prévient Robin alors que je tourne en rond dans la batcave.

« Pas autant que ce que ce type a pu me la donner…Tu dis que tu n'as rien trouvé ? »

Dick pousse un soupir exaspéré, comme à chaque fois qu'il pense que je radote, ou que je pinaille…ce qui, selon lui, et avec mon grand âge, revient à peu près au même.  
Mais je sais que c'est en tournant et en retournant un problème qu'on finit par le voir sous un autre angle et – qui sait – qu'on lui trouve parfois une solution.

« Mais tu veux quoi, à la fin, Bruce ? Mettre des micros et des caméras dans la chambre pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent ? »

Je relève la tête et il fronce aussitôt les sourcils :

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. La parano, quand on parle du Joker ou de l'empoisonneuse, d'accord…mais là c'est d'un couple, et tes invités qui plus est ! Je croyais qu'au Japon, ils mettaient la politesse au-dessus de tout ? »

« Au-dessus du bien-être, oui… » Je complète sombrement.

« Ca regarde Sumeragi. Tu n'es plus un justicier là…tu fais de la dictature ! Tu ne t'es jamais mêlé de mes amours, à ce que je sais, Bruce ! »

« Par ce que tu ne t'es jamais amusé à séduire une psychopathe, à ce que je sais, moi. »

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vois des malades partout. »

Je saisis alors le dossier médical de Sumeragi et le jette sur la console de l'ordinateur.

« Partout peut-être…mais surtout ici. »

« Et après ? Sumeragi a fait une mauvaise rencontre, tu vas pas remonter le temps ? »

« Dick, nous n'avons pas les mêmes intuitions on dirait…qui te dit que cette mauvaise rencontre n'est pas dans son entourage immédiat ? »

Un long silence s'installe dans la batcave et Dick me dévisage intensément, comme s'il essayait de sonder mes pensées…décidément, je suis parfois inaccessible pour lui, même pour lui, même pour Alfred…c'est peut-être ce qui me rend amer.

« Tu es en train d'insinuer…que c'est Sakurazuka qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Il a accusé le coup quand je lui ai posé la question. »

« Si je m'étais fait tabasser à mort et qu'un type que tu ne connaît pas te posait la question, je ne pense pas que tu lui répondrais avec le sourire. »

« Justement : Sakurazuka a accusé le coup, mais je n'ai vu ni tristesse ni colère sur son visage. Ce type n'affiche aucune autre émotion qu'une espèce de sarcasme permanent. »

« C'est un masque. »

« Je suis expert en masque…et je peux te dire que si ce type n'affiche pas de tristesse, c'est qu'il n'en éprouve pas. Quant à Sumeragi, il est à cran depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. C'est quasiment palpable. »

« Et alors ? Il aime peut-être pas qu'on le voit dans l'intimité avec son type. La pudeur n'est pas un crime…sauf peut-être pour monsieur le justicier. »

« Logique qu'un type qui a fait plus de vingt ans de méditation zen soit sur les nerfs simplement par ce que son petit ami lui touche les épaules. »

«Monsieur Bruce ? »

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la batcave, où la silhouette d'Alfred vient d'apparaître.

« Près de l'ordinateur. » Je lui lance avant de me laisser tomber sur mon siège, sous le regard de Dick, qui semblait de plus en plus sceptique…sur ma théorie ou ma lucidité, ça restait à voir.

« Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais j'avais une idée à vous soumettre. »

« Laquelle, Alfred ? »

« Hé bien…Notre jeune ami japonais doit bientôt partir, et il est dommage qu'il n'ait pas davantage profiter de son séjour pour découvrir l'amérique. Aussi pourrait-il être intéressant de donner une petite fête pour son …Il pourrait ainsi expérimenter un peu la haute société américaine…et puis nous pourrions ainsi le présenter au commissaire Gordon et à Mademoiselle, qui émet ce désir depuis quelques jours. »

Je me passe la main sur les yeux, las.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'une sauterie, Alfred. D'où tenez-vous une idée pareille ? »

« Oh, elle n'est pas de moi, monsieur. »

Je haussais un sourcil en tournant la tête vers mon majordome :

« Comment ça, pas de vous ? »

« Elle m'a été suggérée par Monsieur Sakurazuka. »

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp crossover avec…je vous laisse constater **Genre** : Crossover **Couple** : Subaru X Seishirô

_Oui, je sais, ça fait un petit moment que la fic est en suspens...Reprenons ._

**Un choix… – Chapitre 6**

« Une…fête ? »

La foudre, en tombant aux pieds de Sumeragi, l'aurait probablement moins ébranlé. Assis sur son lit, je venais de lui annoncer la nouvelle…Je voulais voir sa réaction.

Et elle me plaisait autant que le sourire de Sakurazuka alors qu'il m'expliquait qu'il « ne comprenait pas en quoi cette idée m'embarrassait. »

« C'est votre conjoint qui a proposé cette petite réception. Certaines personnes de mon entourage apprécieraient de vous rencontrer. »

J'étais plutôt tenté de lui avouer franchement que son venimeux petit ami avait une ou deux idées pas claire derrière la tête, mais je ne me voyais pas descendre un type qui avait parcouru quelques douze milles kilomètres pour le rejoindre sur un simple coup de fil.

Je n'eus de toute façon pas à me donner cette peine.

« Seishirô vous a suggéré de faire une fête ? Annulez immédiatement. »

Dans son regard, quelque chose d'inquiétant brillait…quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur. Si Sumeragi était instable, le voir en proie à la panique était, à n'en pas douter, un phénomène exceptionnel.

N'importe qui aurait décrété que Sumeragi était névrosé.

Mais entre névrosés, on ne pouvait que se comprendre…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous fait peur ? » Demandais-je en croisant les bras. « Ca a l'air d'être un homme bien… »

Je n'en pensais pas un traître mot…mais en renvoyant à Sumeragi le masque de Sakurazuka, j'étais presque sûr d'obtenir une réaction…voire des réponses.

« Il ne me fait pas peur. »

Les yeux verts de Sumeragi étaient soudain voilés…C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais faire preuve de fierté. C'en était presque rassurant.

« Pourtant, vos réactions me laissent penser que vous avez peur. Vous êtes raide, votre regard est fuyant…venant de vous, on peut se poser des questions… »

« Vous vous en posez beaucoup, Bruce. »

« Beaucoup trop ? » M'enquis-je en le fixant. Il hocha la tête, soutenant mon regard. Savait-il que j'étais allé fouiller dans son dossier médical ? Si mon impression sur Sakurazuka était fondée – j'étais sûr qu'elle l'était – il le lui avait sûrement appris. C'était peut-être même la raison pour laquelle il avait exigé que Sumeragi retourne à Tokyo.

« Je vous avoue que votre état m'inquiète. »

« C'est une blessure bénigne. » Eluda Sumeragi en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Ce n'est pas au coup de couteau que je faisais allusion. Et je doute que les autres blessures soient si bénignes. »

Il me fixa en silence, ses iris limpides m'affrontant calmement.

« Pourquoi vous fait-il peur ? » Répétais-je.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? Posez-lui donc la question. » S'abrita le japonais en me fixant. Evidemment. Il ne voulait pas en parler, et il connaissait si bien Sakurazuka qu'il me renvoyait vers lui…

« Une excellente idée. Mais c'est la vérité que je voudrais, pas une fable mielleuse, Subaru. »

L'omission de la particule était volontaire…tout comme l'attaque, directe cette fois. Sumeragi eut un sourire contrit et finit par admettre :

« Il y excelle. »

« Tout comme pour les sévices corporels…j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plutôt sordide à votre sujet et j'aimerais savoir si votre doux et attentionné chevalier servant n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Vous voyez, je suis doué d'une excellente intuition…Nous sommes les deux seuls à voir au-dessous du masque de Sakurazuka. »

« Non. »

Sumeragi secoua la tête.

« Vous avez à peine regardé par les fentes…moi…moi j'ai vu sous le masque. »

« Et ? »

Ses poings s'étaient serrés sur le drap et il paraissait soudain très pâle…très faible…Une sorte de colère impuissante paraissait émaner de lui.

« Et je vous interdis d'en faire autant. »

« Subaru-kun ? »

La transformation fut spectaculaire : en entendant la voix de Sakurazuka, Subaru détourna le regard et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, fuyant autant la conversation que ma présence.

« Ha, Wayne-san, vous étiez là aussi…Comment va-t-il ? »

Je me levais en soupirant et jetais un regard en coin à Sakurazuka, qui souriait, confiant.

Sûr de lui, surtout.

Sûr de son masque, de son vernis.

Et sachant qu'il ne me trompait pas. J'étais presque sûr qu'il avait entendu notre conversation…

« Vous ne vous occupez pas de la fête ?»

« Dick s'en charge déjà. J'ai d'autres occupations. » Rétorquais-je avant de lui abandonner Sumeragi…à regrets.

* * *

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Gordon. »

Je traversais le hall quand je vis Alfred faire entrer Barbara, qui m'adressa un petit signe de la main.

« J'ai reçu l'invitation tout à l'heure, je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. »

« Les décorateurs sont déjà au travail…Mais j'ai effectivement besoin de toi. » Fis-je à Barbara avant de lui faire signe de me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

Elle s'y assit sans que je ne l'invite à le faire…au fond, ici, c'était comme chez elle. Depuis qu'elle était devenue Batgirl, elle évoluait dans le manoir de manière totalement naturelle, quand cette grande maison mettait mal à l'aise tous mes autres visiteurs.

Pas tous.

Sumeragi et Sakurazuka s'étaient accommodés des lieux sans aucune difficulté…Un peu comme l'auraient fait des chats. C'était les propres mots d'Alfred.

« Il risque de se passer quelque chose ce soir. »

« Annule tout dans ce cas. »

Le calme de Barbara pouvait paraître étrange, mais on ne devenait pas Batgirl sans se forger un certain laconisme, surtout avec moi. Elle avait croisé les jambes, en me fixant en silence…son regard brillait d'intérêt, seule marque de son émoi.

« Je ne veux pas…s'il se passe quelque chose, alors j'aurais peut-être les preuves dont j'ai besoin. »

« Besoin pour ? »

« Faire coffrer une ordure. »

« C'est de ton visiteur dont tu parles ? »

Je secouais la tête :

« Non, de son petit ami. »

« Ho…Il est déjà casé. » Fit-elle avec une déception à peine masquée.

« Barbara, je suis sérieux ! Ce soir j'en apprendrais sans doute plus sur ce type…plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien montrer…et que Sumeragi ne veut bien me dire. »

« C'est une obsession de vouloir comprendre, chez toi, Bruce. » Soupira Barbara en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux « Même si cela nous met tous en danger…tu m'as dit que ton visiteur était très puissant, pourquoi ne pas le laisser se débrouiller seul ? »

« Ca fait neuf ans qu'il a ce psychopathe sur le dos, je pense que la période d'essai a expiré. »

« Très drôle…alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je joue les mères poules avec un garçon qui est mon aîné d'au moins cinq ans. »

Je croisais les bras et m'adossais à mon bureau pour la regarder.

« Ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais…Mais ce que je te dis dois rester entre nous. Ni Dick, ni Alfred, ni Sumeragi ne doivent être au courant. »

« Ni Dick, ni Alfred ? »

Elle me jaugea et approuva gravement…dans ce genre de cas de figure, elle savait que je ne plaisantais pas…enfin disons encore moins que d'ordinaire.

« Le matériel est déjà prêt, mais je veux que tu le mettes en place… »

* * *

Subaru se tenait dans le salon. Son flanc ne le faisait quasiment plus souffrir et la plaie se refermait déjà…une chance.

Il se mordilla la lèvre en contemplant le soleil qui plongeait lentement vers l'eau de la baie que surplombait le manoir Wayne…cette soirée l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Bien sûr, il avait cédé à Seishirô et accepté de rentrer, mais il savait que le Sakurazukamori pouvait encore agir…et le ferait sans aucun doute si l'idée avait simplement le malheur de l'amuser.

« C'est inhabituel, un japonais qui regarde un soleil couchant. »

Dick était arrivé dans le salon, apparemment embarrassé. Subaru lui jeta un vague regard et fit un petit signe de tête.

« Vous n'êtes jamais allé au Japon ? »

« Non, même si Bruce m'en a pas mal parlé. Je ne suis pas sûr…d'y être très à l'aise. »

Subaru soupira.

« La plupart des occidentaux n'y sont pas à l'aise. »

« Problème de culture ? »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que les japonais s'y sentait mieux… » Précisa l'onmyouji avec un semblant de sourire « C'est un pays qui se ronge tout seul. »

« C'est pas le patriotisme qui vous étouffe, vous. »

Dick considérait le japonais avec perplexité…décidément, ces asiatiques étaient bizarres, et leur propos lui échappaient la plupart du temps. Il avait bien essayé de s'imprégner un peu de ces coutumes, puisque Bruce y avait été initié, mais il n'aimait pas cette absence de passion chez eux.

« Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que j'étais un patriote ? »

« Je pense rien à votre sujet. Je voulais juste…m'excuser. »

Subaru tressaillit et consentis à le regarder en face, apparemment déstabilisé. La lumière se reflétait sur son visage, lui donnant un aspect presque enfantin…et cassant un peu la neutralité de son expression.

« J'ai pas été…enfin je suis pas correct avec vous. Je vous avouerais que vous m'étiez pas sympathique. »

« Pas sympathique ? »

« Ben…Bruce en atrophié du sentiment, c'était déjà beaucoup alors, avec vous…je dis pas que vous êtes…bon, laissez tomber. »

Dick entendit un petit bruit et réalisa que Subaru riait…enfin légèrement…ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il mettait une main devant sa bouche pour se contenir. A cette seconde, il était vraiment transfiguré, comme si son visage perdait de cette froide rigidité inexpressive qu'il semblait s'imposer.

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune tout à coup.

« Hem…j'ai compris, Dick-san. Inutile de vous embrouiller davantage, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je ne suis « pas sympathique ». Et… »

Subaru s'interrompit brutalement, comme si le reste de sa phrase lui avait été arraché, et leva les yeux, semblant regarder quelque chose derrière Dick.

« Hem…Excusez-moi. Ma blessure me relance, je vais allez voir si elle ne saigne pas…Dick-san…à plus tard. »

Il salua et sortis du salon d'un pas rapide…Dick se retourna et scruta la pièce mais ne vis rien. Il eut juste l'impression d'entendre un bruissement d'ailes.

* * *

Le pistolet était fin, lustré, sa ligne était parfaite, poussant l'esthétisme jusqu'à rendre une arme presque élégante.

En partie du moins. En examinant l'autre côté, on aurait pu voir des égratignures noires et profondes, la rouille qui rongeait le métal et le canon quasiment déformé.

Double-face s'assura que le chargeur était en place et se tourna vers Poison Ivy qui vérifiait, en contemplant son reflet dans le bassin où reposaient ses plantes, que son rouge à lèvre était impeccablement appliqué. Elle se sentir observée et souris :

« Ca ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs, Harvey ? Comme à l'époque où nous étions fiancés, que nous sortions dans les plus grandes réceptions… »

Elle avait passé une robe de soirée noire impeccablement coupée, qui la moulait sans vulgarité et laissait voir une partie de ses jambes. Une rivière de Jade, passée autour de son cou, donnait une pointe de snobisme à l'ensemble.

« C'est pour Batman que tu t'appliques tant ? » Rétorqua l'ancien procureur en la fixant avec une haine qu'il ne déguisait même pas.

« Non…Batman mérite qu'on s'applique mais tu me connais, Harvey, j'affectionne le changement. »

Elle ressortit son rouge à lèvres du petit sac qu'elle tenait et s'en passa encore, rehaussant la pointe de ses lèvres.

« Ce soir, je m'essaye à l'exotisme. On dit que les plantes japonaises sont parmi les plus belles. J'aimerais vérifier. »

« T'es vraiment une allumeuse. Sakurazuka va te tomber dessus si jamais tu t'amuses à faire du gringe à Sumeragi…Et tu sais très bien que je préférerais te régler ton compte personnellement. »

« C'est émouvant, les scènes d'amour… »

Le joker, maquillé pour l'occasion et les cheveux teints, venait d'arriver à son tour, nouant un nœud papillon avec une satisfaction…béate.

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit le mieux choisi…Nous sommes attendus à une réception, et nous nous devons de faire honneur à notre réputation. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Double-face arma son revolver dans un grincement de rouille qui fit frémir même Poison Ivy.

« C'est bien mon intention. Et c'est pas Sakurazuka ni sa propriété qui vont m'en empêcher. »

« Curieux quand même, que Bruce Wayne ait si facilement laissé filtrer son identité à Sakurazuka. » Fit Poison Ivy, songeuse. « J'aurais pensé que Batman s'apercevrait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un brave homme. La visite des japonais ne lui réussit pas. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'à lui qu'elle ne va pas réussir. La cuisine japonaise, tout le monde sait que c'est mortel !! »

Le joker éclata de rire mais s'interrompit en constatant qu'il était le seul, les regards conjugués de ses acolytes conférant à l'affliction la plus totale.

« Pffff, bande de béotiens. »

Vexé, il reprit ses manipulations sur son nœud papillon, en leur tournant le dos. C'est alors que Poison Ivy se tourna brutalement pour regarder vers le sommet de l'arbre qui les surplombait, exhibant sa petite arbalète de poignet :

« Je vous laisse moins de dix secondes pour descendre. »

« Ivy-san, je suis très bien en hauteur…je m'y sens plus à l'aise. »

Ils se détendirent en reconnaissant la voix de Sakurazuka, dont ils distinguaient la silhouette entre les branches, ainsi que la braise incandescente de la cigarette qu'il tenait.

« Et les arbres et moi sommes en meilleurs termes, sachez-le. »

« Je sais. Je reconnais les fragrances florales sans peine, je vous le rappelle…on dit que le cerisier japonais est terriblement vénéneux. » Ajouta Ivy en dissimulant à nouveau son arme.

Seishirô sourit.

« Cela dépend. Je constate que vous vous êtes préparés avec soin… »

« Batman ne se doute de rien ? » S'enquit double-face en fixant le japonais avec la semi hostilité qui lui était familière.

« Il sait que je ne suis pas un petit ami attentionné. » Répliqua Seishirô avec un sourire narquois « Subaru-kun est…assez transparent, malheureusement. J'espérais qu'il repartirait immédiatement mais il a réussi à jeter ma couverture aux orties en un rien de temps…et ce…Batman est vraiment très bien renseigné. Même les services secrets japonais n'ont jamais rien réussi contre moi. »

« Pourquoi vous obstiner avec ce petit japonais trop bavard, dans ce cas ? » Demanda le pingouin, derrière le joker « Vous devriez vous en débarrasser, c'est une épine dans votre flanc… »

« Une épine charmante…J'apprécie…les belles choses, c'est tout. »

Double-face fit la grimace :

« Ecoeurant. »

« Non moins que votre obsession pour Batman, qui met bien du temps à mourir, selon moi…à croire que vous avez besoin de mon aide. »

Les armes se braquèrent à nouveau vers les branches et Sakurazuka se remit à rire :

« La fierté blessée ne donne rien de bon. Un peu de retenue, je vous prie…je n'ai pas l'intention de m'immiscer, tant que Subaru-kun reste en coulisses… »

Il laissa tomber sa cigarette à leurs pieds.

« Et que personne ne vient lui rendre visite. Mesdames, messieurs, je pense que vous le dites de cette manière… »

Il descendit de l'arbre et les regarda :

« _it's show-time_. »

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
